


touch: a dreamnotfound fanfic

by thetrashbin69



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Humor, Lime, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Smut, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrashbin69/pseuds/thetrashbin69
Summary: dream, george and sapnap decide to move into a house together in order to make collaborations and content creation easier. the trio gets along great for the first couple of months, until dream and george start to catch feelings for each other. complications arise, as they fear that being together might ruin the dream team’s friendship. eventually, their undying love and emotions take over and can no longer resist. they want to be together… but at what cost? *warning: sad ending*
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Enderman (Minecraft)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> cross post from wattpad under the same acct name btw

in many ways, one could say dream was living his best life. he was wealthy and successful, played video games for a living, and best of all, he got to share it with his two best friends: george and sapnap. what isn’t there to love? and though dream was at the highest point of his life yet and the happiest he’s ever been, all good things must eventually come to an end… 

it was a gloomy evening; the sun was just beginning to set as a cool and crisp breeze blew through the streets of orlando, florida. and in a wealthy suburban neighborhood, on the corner of cedar bay avenue stood a white brick two-story house: the dream team house. inside, dream, george and sapnap all laid on a massive sofa in front of the tv, which happened to be playing a random netflix movie. microwave popcorn, miscellaneous clothes and junk was littered around the trio. george sat to the left of dream, completely asleep, with a badly drawn sharpie mustache, as sapnap (to dream’s right) gossiped quietly to dream, careful not to wake george. 

“dude! i’m telling you she’s  _ bad as fuck _ ,” sapnap insisted, as he held up his phone up for dream to see, which happened to show a pretty girl’s instagram profile. 

dream takes a close look then laughs, “no chance! there is no way  _ you _ could ever get a girl like  _ that _ !” 

sapnap rolls his eyes and scoffs “bro just watch, imma make her mine, swear to god.” they both laugh and continue to make jokes. 

“nah but, what about you dream?” sapnap asks as he playfully punches dream’s shoulder. 

“what?” dream replies, absolutely clueless. 

“you know… like is there anyone you’re… interested in?” sapnap stuttered. 

dream thinks for a moment, unsure of what to say. there wasn’t a single female he could think of that he thought he might like in that way. “nah. i’m no simp…” dream pauses briefly then jokingly snickers “like you.” 

“OKAY THAT’S IT!” sapnap grabs the nearest pillow and swings it at dream as he playfully punches back. 

“what’re you gonna do huh?” dream teases as they both continue laughing and play-fighting until they accidently wake george up. 

“shit,” dream whispers. 

george groans, and turns to his side as he jokes in a sleepy voice, “can you girls keep it down over there?”

“about time you wake up!” sapnap replies. 

“c’mon george help us clean up the mess, then we can all go to sleep,” dream insists as he lightly pokes george’s head. 

george groans again, this time in annoyance. dream couldn’t bear to see him in discomfort and decided it was best to let the boy rest. 

dream and sapnap both get up and equally distribute the chores that need to be done, eventually leaving their living room tidy again. after cleaning up, (and wiping george’s face clean because they felt guilty) they intended on going to their separate beds but before they could do so, both passed out on the sofa next to george, completely exhausted. the three tired boys all sleep together into the night; another ordinary, yet beautiful day gone by. nothing could break apart their imperishable friendship, it was perfect. 

...or so they thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [a/n: the first chapter was kind of short but it was mainly just to introduce the characters and setting. i promise the next chapter gets really spicy. p.s. sorry if there’s any typos, i read over it multiple times but they’re kind of unavoidable considering i’m dyslexic:/ ] 


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [a/n: yes i am aware karl is their other teammate, but i felt that adding his character wasn’t necessary to the plot and would just complicate the story. not hate at all, i absolutely love karl:)]

the following day was by far one of the best of all time, or at least it started out that way. it was october 24th, also known as minecraft championship day. but not just any mcc, after long anticipation, the dream team was finally completing together once again. 

dream, george and sapnap had all been streaming for 3 hours now (each from their own separate rooms) and it was coming down to the final few moments. the fuchsia frankensteins had managed to make it to the finals, and just needed one last winning shot to reign victorious. 

dream anxiously aims his bow at his opponent, who’s weaving back and forth through the arena hoping not to get hit. dream could feel the adrenaline race throughout his body, he could feel the pressure of 100,000 people watching his every move, but most importantly, he could feel the unconditional love and support from his teammates. he knew it was  _ now _ or  _ never _ . he waits for the perfect moment, then stops breathing as he lets his finger release the computer mouse. 

then, his whole world moved in slow motion. the arrow leaves his bow and flies through the air… getting closer and closer… until… BOOM! BULLSEYE! 

suddenly, a wave of cheers, chants and laughter erupts in his headset. the entire discord call screams in happiness and congratulates dream for his winning shot. 

“LETS GO! LETS FUCKING GO!!”

winning mcc with his best friends, there was no better feeling than  _ this _ right here. 

eventually, the chaos dies down, dream thanks his fans for watching and ends his stream. george and sapnap end their streams at around the same time and both come into dream’s room. 

“dude! that was awesome!” sapnap calls out. 

“totally! we should celebrate!” george adds. 

“yeah for sure!” dream briefly pauses to think about what they could do until he gets the perfect idea, “let’s all go eat out, food’s on me,” dream insists with a wide smile spread across his face. 

sapnap eagerly looks towards george awaiting his answer. “i’m down,” george responds. 

“alright BET,” sapnap cheers. “WE GRUBBIN GOOD TONIGHT BOYS!” 

“alright, alright let me just change and freshen up real quick,” dream says as he grabs a clean t-shirt from his drawer and heads towards the washroom, all while sapnap and george disperse and get ready as well. 

dream steps into the bathroom and closes the door behind him, but not all the way. he removes the old t-shirt he’s been wearing for the past few days and begins to bathe himself in cologne and deodorant. just as he’s about to put on his new t-shirt he notices the five o’ clock shadow on his chin. uh oh. 

dream was about to leave and didn’t have much time, but knew he couldn’t just ignore it. he grabs some shaving cream and begins to lather it on his face. he leans in close to the mirror in front of him, in an attempt to be as accurate with his shaving as possible. and just as he grabs a razor and begins dragging it down his face, george (unknowing of dream’s presence) accidently barges in. 


	3. III

seeing dream shirtless had left george completely astonished for some reason. was it because of his tanned body or toned arms? or maybe it was the light brown freckles splattered across his shoulders and parts of his back? not meaning to, george murmurs to himself, “woah.”

dream notices george walk in on him and in response says, “sorry, i’m just finishing up,” as he washes off the leftover shaving cream. 

george had unknowingly been staring for far too long and when dream notices he chuckles in oblivion, “what?” 

before george can say anything back, sapnap rushes in behind him and snaps, “so are we still gonna go or not? i’m starving!” bringing george back to reality in the process. 

dream, now fully clothed, announces “yup!”

~

dream, george and sapnap arrive at a quaint, 50’s themed diner and walk inside. they sit in a booth near the window and as dream is sitting down he notices a group of girls, (who looked to be in college perhaps) sitting in a booth directly across from them on the opposite side of the restaurant. the four girls all had the same attractive features, long hair, fluttered eyelashes and slim bodies, just another average girl group he thought, brushing his suspicions away. 

meanwhile, george keeps thinking about the weird interaction he had with dream earlier, but decides to ignore it, concluding it probably didn’t mean anything. the three boys all order their food and dig in as soon as it arrives. they all banter, laughing and chattering the night away. 

“dream that last round of dodgebolt was SO EPIC!” george hollered in excitement. 

“HELL YEAH BABY! DREAM TEAM TOO STRONG!” dream roared back. 

“DUBS ONLY BOYS!” sapnap exclaims, as he buries his face into his BLT. 

the three boys cheer in excitement, hyping each other up, laughing and eating like wild dogs. 

“hey watch this,” sapnap says as he taps on dream’s shoulder. sapnap grabs a fry from his plate tosses it high into the air before catching it in his mouth. “AYY!” he yells out, throwing his arms up in excitement. 

“OHH! WOOO!” george and dream both cheer, hyping their friend up as they clap eagerly. the trio continues to cackle with each other but are unexpectedly interrupted. 

dream notices a shadow appear behind him from nowhere and in confusion, he turns to face it. as he does, he sees a stunning girl, with wavy golden-colored hair and fluttering beautiful eyes standing right before him. she’s the one from the girl group he noticed earlier as he was coming in. 

before dream could ask her anything she flashes a radiant smile and in a flirty tone says, “hey.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [a/n: this one was a pretty short one sorry, but i’m having too much fun writing these. don’t hate me for the cliffhanger lol. ALSO OMG they ended up winning mcc 11 despite everything being against them, very epic.]


	4. IV

george and sapnap are quiet at this point, marveling at her beauty but didn’t dare interrupt. it was obvious, dream was the one she was interested in. 

“i couldn’t help but notice you from across the room,” she continues, tilting her head slightly as she twirls her hair around her finger. 

dream, absolutely dumbfounded and unsure of what to say, stutters “um yeah, i—”

“so what are we doing later tonight?” she interrupts, caressing dream’s arm as she slides a small piece of paper, faced down, across the table towards him. 

this makes dream chuckle nervously, and could feel himself turning red. she was so bold and confident, clearly this wasn’t her first rodeo. before dream could respond, she leaves, returning with her friend group and exiting the restaurant. 

dream looks down at the small peice and turns it over to reveal a phone number handwritten in girly lettering. 

“dude! you totally just scored!” sapnap congratulates. 

george, on the other hand, was not as enthusiastic. 

“you’re gonna hit her up, right?” sapnap adds. 

that feeling george told himself to ignore starts flooding back in. “shut up the hell up sapnap. she’s probably just a fan,” george explains in a defensive tone. 

“no way bro! no fan would ever do anything like  _ that _ . she didn’t even ask for a picture, and how would she recognize dream anyway?” sapnap argues. 

dream, still in shock, changes the topic, “let’s just go home guys, it’s getting late.”

dream pays for the food, then the trio leaves the restaurant and dream drives them all back home. sapnap, who’s in the passenger seat, plays songs from his playlist on full blast as him and dream sing along. 

_ “made this here with all the ice on in the booth! AT THE GATE OUTSIDE, WHEN THEY PULL UP, THEY GET ME LOOSE!” _ dream and sapnap harmonize together at the top of their lungs. 

and sitting in the back seat, was george. during the entire car ride home, george could not help but feel uneasy. but why? something about that girl at the diner didn’t sit right with him, but he couldn’t figure out why. why did he oddly feel... almost jealous of her? did he... like dream? no. there’s no way... right? george tried to push these thoughts away, once again as they only filled his mind with uncertainty. 

dream, george and sapnap all eventually make it back home. they enter through the doors of their home and head towards the living room. they all lay on the sofa and put on another film. (movie night had pretty much become a nightly occurrence at this point.) 

they all sit in front of the television and watch, their eyes glued on the screen, everyone except for dream. dream seemed to be far more interested in his phone as he kept checking it every five minutes or so. 

sapnap looks over at dream and sees that he’s smiling, as he appears to be reading, then typing something on his phone screen. noticing this, sapnap teases “ooooooh! dream’s got a crush!” 

“noo i don’t shut up,” dream laughs as he shakes his head in disagreement. 

“c'mon we all know you’re texting that girl from the diner, you’re not slick,” sapnap retorts. 

“perhaps,” dream responds, his attention still fully captured by his phone. 

meanwhile, george tries to ignore them and focus on the movie. 

“well c'mon man tell us about her!” sapnap exclaims. 

“well…” dream starts, “her name is cassidy, she goes to UCF, and… she invited me to her place tomorrow night.” 

“ooooh! my boy dream’s getting pussy tomorrow night!” sapnap hollers. 

george, now overhearing, couldn’t resist himself and had to speak up. “oh yeah, i’m sure every girl’s just dying to get railed by a minecraft youtuber,” george scoffs in a sarcastic tone as he rolls his eyes. 

“actually, i haven’t told her about that stuff yet… i didn’t want to immediately scare her off, you know?” dream adds, then pauses for a brief moment before sharing, “i’m actually not sure if i even want to go.” 

“why not? you honestly have nothing better to do,” sapnap comments. 

“eh, i don’t know, she seems nice but i don’t really think she’s my type… but i guess you’re right, i have nothing to loose,” dream ponders for a moment before making his final decision, “fuck it. i’ll go.” 

george didn’t sleep well that night, tossing and turning in his bed as his mind flooded with angst and confusion. why did the idea of dream seeing someone else bother him so much? is he overacting? should he have been more supportive towards dream? does he… like dream? george lay awake staring into the grainy ceiling above him as these thoughts continued to pester his subconscious all night long… 


	5. V

it was the following day and dream was getting ready for his date with cassidy. meanwhile, george sat in the living room contemplating, trying to decipher feelings of his own. he couldn’t fight off the gut feeling he had about this girl, but more importantly the feelings he had about dream. despite this, he decided it was probably best to keep his opinions to himself and just be happy for dream instead, no matter how much it pained him. 

dream spent an hour (at least) in the bathroom, brushing his teeth, spraying cologne, and styling his hair until it was just right. once satisfied with his appearance, he leaves the bathroom, grabs his keys and wallet, and starts heading out. he swings the front door open and just as he’s about to step out the doorway, george approaches him from out of nowhere. 

“dream, wait!” george calls out. if george was going to tell dream how he really felt about him (whatever it was), now would be his only and last chance.

“what is it, george?” dream questions. 

george looks deeply into dream’s curious eyes, deciding whether or not he should convince dream to stay, but decides against it last minute. 

“you um… you have a stray eyelash,” george chuckles nervously as he takes his thumb and swipes it against dream’s cheekbone, flicking away the imaginary eyelash. 

dream gives george a smug look as if to say ‘really george? you’re not fooling anyone.’

george notices this and starts to panic slightly. he knew he had to think of something quickly. “i uh— i just wanted to wish you luck tonight… i hope you guys have fun,” george expresses as he smiles, shielding the agony his heart truly felt. 

and fortunately for george, his mediocre acting skills made his real feelings go unnoticed by dream. “thank you george,” dream expresses with genuine gratitude. “i’ll see you later.”

dream steps out, shutting the door behind him as he walks away from home and further and further away from his true love, george. 

~

after an anxious and what seemed to be an endless car ride, dream eventually makes it to a large complex building full of countless smaller apartments. he parks his car, walks towards cassidy’s place and knocks on the wooden door. a few moments later he hears footsteps grow louder and louder until the door flies open and cassidy greets him. 

“hi clay!” she grins as she welcomes dream with a sudden, yet friendly embrace. dream hugs her back and cassidy leads him to her living room where she had prepared dinner for them to eat together. 

her home was what dream could only describe as humble, the precise decor and knickknacks pairing well with the quaint interior; it seems well cared for, despite it feeling a bit cramped. 

the pair sit on her coach in front of a fireplace as they eat and chat, dream occasionally making her giggle with his humorous anecdotes. 

about an hour into their date, a curious feline walks into the room and trots towards dream, headbutting him in the process. 

“sorry about her,” cassidy chuckles as she picks up the small kitten. “she isn’t usually this enthusiastic towards strangers.”

“don’t even worry about it,” dream replies with a grin. “i have a cat myself, her name is patches— but well… she lives with my parents now.”

“aw, how come?” cassidy questions as she pets the young kitten on her lap. 

“well, i didn’t want my work to distract me from giving her the proper care she needs and deserves, so we decided it would be best if she stayed with them.”

“that’s really sweet, i can tell you have a big heart,” she giggled as she interlocked her hand with his. “you’re unlike any guy i’ve ever met, dream.”

dream blushes at the compliment, making him feel warm and fuzzy inside. “heh, thank you, and you’re the most—” dream begins before being interrupted by his own thoughts. “wait— what did you just call me?” he retorts as he pulls his hand away from hers. 

suddenly, a wave of fear erupts in cassidy’s eyes. “i-i meant clay— so have you always been so caring towards animals?” she nervously stutters trying to quickly change the topic. 

despite this, dream’s intuitions caught on right away and knew he had been lied to. now full of doubt, he remarks, “what the hell is going on?”

cassidy had messed up and she knew it. there was no going back now and decided she might as well come clean. “yesterday at the diner, one of my friends noticed you and your group coming in. she recognized george and sapnap from youtube, and assumed the tall blonde boy they were with had to be you,” cassidy signs. dream’s eyes slowly fill with hurt and regret as she continues, “she went on to say how successful you are and how you happened to be single and basically… dared me to ask you out… i’m really sorry clay.”

at first, dream didn’t know whether to be upset or angry. he hadn’t felt so betrayed and used since— well… his last girlfriend. 

“you know what? i think it’s probably best i go home,” dream utters, trying not to explode with anger. 

“i know i messed up, but is there any way we can just start over?” she says with a pouting expression. 

“goodbye cassidy,” dream replies as he gathers his belongings and exits the premises. 

dream’s mind flooded with various thoughts and emotions he couldn’t explain. yes he was hurt, how could he not be? but confusion seemed to muffle the anger he felt. it’s not like he liked cassidy that much anyway, she was more of a distraction, if anything. though oddly enough, his mind always seemed to come back to george, the moments they’ve shared and the cute interactions they’ve had over the past few days. like the time when george walked in on him in the bathroom and he was trying not to blush or the butterflies he got when george  got so passionately defensive about cassidy. why did his mind lead him there of all places? he continued to ponder about these instances during his entire car ride home in near silence. 

and only a few streets before he reached his destination is when it happened. dream was awaiting a green signal to flare from the traffic light before him when suddenly, like a flashing strike of lightning, dream was hit with an epiphany: he never had feelings for cassidy…  _ george was the one he wanted to be with.  _

~

__

“hey, you’re back early,” george says when he hears the front door open and sees dream standing behind it. “how was it?”

__

“um… not so good actually,” dream shares as he walks to the living room and sits on the sofa next to george, who was answering emails on his laptop. “i don’t think it’s going to work out.”

__

george looks at dream and notices his dull eyes and dispirited expression. “why? what happened?” he questions as he shuts his laptop and puts it away. 

__

“she was just using me clout,” he chuckles whilst covering his face in embarrassment. “girls are overrated anyway, right?”

__

“oh dream, i’m so sorry,” george consoles, feeling genuinely broken-hearted that someone would hurt his friend like that. 

“nah, it’s cool,” dream signs. he ponders for a short moment, searching for the right words. looking into george’s doe-like eyes, he finds them. “to be honest, i kinda knew it wasn’t going to work out from the beginning.” 

george tilts his head in confusion. “wait, really? then why did you agree to go out with her in the first place?”

“i uh— i’m not sure… maybe my subconscious was trying to shield me from the truth,” dream replies as he nervously fidgets with his fingers. 

still absolutely clueless, george asks “the  _ truth _ ? what do you mean by that?”

they both stare into each other’s eyes with passion and desire for a few moments before dream speaks again. “that… i um— i have feelings for someone else.”

as soon as dream’s words left his mouth, george’s heart seemed to pound against his chest faster, increasing in speed with every passing second. this is the moment that could either make george the happiest boy alive, or absolutely crush him. who could dream possibly have feelings for? surely he’s not talking about george. no there’s no way… they’re just friends, right? 

“r-really? like who?” george stuttered. 

“you.”

george’s heart dropped to the pit of his stomach as a rush of ecstasy and exhilaration poured down on him. he was flustered and felt his cheeks heat up.  and in that moment, he wanted nothing more than to hold dream in arms and never,  _ ever _ let go. 

“dream, i—” george begins before being rudely interrupted by a presence barging in from the hallway. 

“GUYS! what the hell?! c’mon who’s turn is it to do dishes tonight? i can’t be the only one who does chores around here!” sapnap scolds. 

out of sheer panic, george makes an insensitive decision. “i’ll take care of it,” he replies quickly as he gets up from off the couch and heads to the kitchen, leaving dream and their conversation behind… 


	6. VI

the aroma of strong caffeine and pancakes fills the empty kitchen space as dream’s leg twitches uncontrollably from below the tabletop. his nerves combined with his lack of sleep had made his mind override with thoughts and conspiracies. he takes another bite of his breakfast before sapnap crashes his train of thought. 

“dream!” sapnap repeats, practically yelling. 

dream snaps back into reality and relocates himself into his current situation. the trio was sitting at the table eating breakfast together, george beside him and sapnap sat directly across. despite being lost in his own mind, dream could tell something was off. “hm?” he looks at sapnap almost instantly, wide-eyed and oblivious. 

“i said, we want to film today. what do you think about that?” sapnap explains with an annoyed tone. after a long pause and no response, he continues, “dude, what’s going on with you? you didn’t say goodnight last night and have barely spoken at all today… are you good?” 

for the past 10 hours, dream’s brain had been replying yesterday’s scene over and over again like a movie; his conversation with george ate at him like a festering disease and left him desperate for answers. he was beyond mentally exhausted to say the least. “yeah sorry, i’m just a little tired. i didn’t sleep too well.”

sapnap picks up that dream clearly wasn’t in the mood to speak right now and decides it’s best to let him be and deal with him later. “alright well i’m gonna take a quick shower. let me know what video idea you guys decide on,” sapnaps replies as he gets up from his seat before walking down the hallway and stepping into the bathroom. 

suddenly, a ripple of awkward tension settles in the room. the walls feel close and tight and the silence grows louder by the second. dream and george were alone together for the first time since last night’s episode. 

after a long and uncomfortable pause, george breaks the tension. “why are you being all weird?” he mumbles. 

dream looks up from his plate for the first time since sapnap left. his expression reads clearly. he looks at george like he had just asked him the most idiotic question. “why i am being weird?!” dream shuts his eyes as he messages his temples with his fingers, fighting the urge to explode with frustration. “because i told you how much i like you last night, and you literally left me in the dust.” the hurt and panic in dream’s voice is sincere; it’s sharp edges chip away at george’s heart. dream takes a deep breath and makes eye contact with george. his eyes are glossy and pure. “you have no idea how much my mind is obsessed with the thought of you.” dream’s tone is quiet and shaky; his words explode in george’s ears and shatter his heart like a deadly bomb. george felt awful. 

  
last night wasn’t easy on him either. george spent hours pacing in his room back and forth, submerged by his thoughts and unable to escape, his eyes heavy with sleep and drowsiness. _just let it go. let. it. go_ _._ but every time his head made contact with his pillow and he closed his eyes, the thought of dream pushed back harder, taunting him like a wish hanging before him. _dream. dream. dream._ his inner voice loops in his head over and over like an infinite rollercoaster. he couldn't ignore his desperate want and starved love, no matter how much he tried. he loved dream… so much _it hurt_. 

george, now captivated by dream’s hypnotizing eyes, is defeated by his emotions. a lonely tear trickles down his cheek. he takes dream’s hand and holds it tightly as a sign of reassurance. a few seconds of deliberate consideration later, he finally confesses “i love you, dream.” 

dream clutches george’s hand tighter, his nails digging into his skin. his pupils dilate to twice their size as a wave of ecstasy and relief coats over them, igniting a roaring fire from within. like an addict fiending another hit, his craving for george’s love was ripping apart his insides; he watches it dangle in front him, it feels so real, so close he can almost reach out and grasp it.  _ almost _ . 

“i love you too.” dream’s words flow out like a euphoric symphony. “and i wanna be with you, george.” dream leans in closer to george, eyes locked and ready. their noses so close they can feel each other’s steamy breath, but before dream gets the chance, george hesitantly releases dream’s hand and pulls away. 

dream’s focus shifts and he reads george’s expression. he furrows his brows in disappointment. “i’m sorry dream…” the spark in dream’s eyes dies out leaving them a stale, lifeless blob. “...but we can’t be together.” george’s words hit like a hard blow, a bullet shooting into dream’s chest, leaving it shattered and broken. his chest tightens and feels his body go weightless and numb. 

“b-but why, george? why?!” 

“don’t you get it, dream?” tears coat the surface of george’s eyes as he fights back his urge to cry. “do you not realize how awkward it would be for sapnap who's living with us? our friendship would never be the same. or how about the fans? what would they think?” george was a wrecking ball slowly destroying dream and leaving him in crumbles. “if we’re together, everything and i mean  _ everything _ would fall apart. i can’t let that happen.” 

“but george… i can’t just push away my feelings for you…” still latching onto the small glimmer of hope, dream takes a second opportunity and leans in close to george. maybe, just maybe, this time would play out differently. he reaches his hand out and hesitantly caresses george’s jaw. and for this brief moment, their contact formed a connection more powerful than a million suns. dream’s unsteady voice echos in george’s head. “when i’m with you i don’t just exist,  _ i feel alive. _ ” 

wet tears gush out of george, he grabs dream by his shoulders and shakes him aggressively, attempting to force some sense into his head. “shut. up. shut up! SHUT UP!” he pauses.  _ woah. what was that?  _ he hated how he yelled at dream out of nowhere without warning. it was so unlike him too, he didn’t think he was even capable of such behavior. clouds of guilt clog his mind with trickles of regret. he felt like a monster. 

at last, he lets go of dream and his head falls onto his chest, tears soaking into dream’s cotton t-shirt. “i don’t want to love you… but you’re making that excruciatingly difficult.”

dream rests his chin on top of george’s head as he holds him tight in his warm arms. george wraps his arms around dream’s turso in response. their weeps are quiet, yet raw. refusing to let go, george sobs “ _ everything _ would fall apart. do you understand, dream?” 

“i understand.” dream sniffles, his voice weak and soft. “promise the pain won’t last forever?” 

“i promise.” his whisper crawls into dream’s ears, slithering it’s way into his heart. with hesitation, george speaks again. “swear you don’t hate me?”

“i could never.”

the bathroom lock clicks in the distance and the door swings open, a wet and confused sapnap emerges from it. he walks toward the kitchen, a cotton towel wrapped around his waist as water droplets fall from his soaked hair. “so did you guys decide on a vid— WOAH!” he begins but is interrupted by the waterworks in the kitchen. caught off guard, dream and george release each other immediately. “i leave you two alone for twenty minutes and come to see you all puffy eyed and sniffling. what the hell happened in here?”

george gulps. “um… allergies?”


End file.
